Kingdom Hearts University
by chansey4u
Summary: Sora x Kairi
1. Chapter 1

Sora walks to his dorm for his second semester at Kingdom Hearts University when he suddenly sees a new student move in.

Sora: hey, you need help moving in..? I'm the R.A. Sora, second year.

Kairi: Thanks! I'm a first year. The name is Kairi.

Sora: Well, Kairi.., I welcome you to KHU, and I hope we can be great friends!

Kairi: yea, same here. *in head: damn he's hot! Wonder if he's single…

Sora: well I gotta go, gotta help the other first years move in. See u at the welcome party

later?

Kairi: Welcome party? I didn't see anything on the welcome booklet…

Sora: well, that's cuz it's not a school sponsored event, it's something we students do

Kari: Ah, I see… *in head: Yes, maybe I can try something at the party! X3

Yea, I'll see u then…

 **\- Later, at the party -**

Kairi sees Sora…

Kairi: Hey Sora!

Sora: Hey, Kairi! You enjoying the party so far?

Kairi: Yea, I'm having a blast

A mysterious voice is heard…: Kairi?

Kairi: Namine?!

Sora: You know each other?

Kairi: yea… she's my twin sister… how do you know her?

Sora: she's my girlfriend.

Kairi's heart sunk…

Kairi: …I gotta go…

Kairi runs off crying, but makes sure she's away from Sora so he doesn't see the tears…

Namine: I wonder what that was about…

Sora: same here…


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi sits in her room crying when her roommate Xion comes in…

Xion: Kairi! What's wrong..?

Kairi: It's… nothing… *still crying

Xion: Don't lie to me, I'm your roomie.

Kairi: I fell for a guy who is dating my twin sister who I haven't hears from in years..!

Xion: Oh… How did you not know your sister goes here?

Kairi: Our parents split when we started high school, I haven't seen her since…

Xion: Oh… well I'm sorry this happened to you…

Kairi: *wipes the tears away* It's ok… it's not like I can do anything about it anyway…

There's no point in me… crying… *starts to cry again…

 **\- The next day -**

Kairi sees Namine and Sora in the hall together being cute... Sora sees Kairi…

Sora: Kairi! * gestures for her to come over

Kairi: Hey Sora… hey… sis…

Namine: sis… right… I haven't seen you in like four years… I missed you… sis…

Kairi: … same here…

Sora: I didn't know that you two were sisters… But Namine has been here one year

longer… how is it that you two are twins..?

Kairi: well I just graduated from high school last year…

Namine: Oh… I see… I actually graduated a year earlier than my sister here…

Sora: Heh, that my smart beautiful girlfriend… *kisses Namine* We met in high school

my senior and her junior year… We've been dating since…

Kairi: *holding back the tears* … I gotta get to class… see ya…

Sora and Namine: Ok, see ya later! J

Kairi walks off… crying as soon as she got some distance away from the happy couple…

 **\- After class -**

Kairi walks to her dorm when she sees her sister with a blond haired guy… kissing…

Kairi: *shocked* She's cheating on Sora…


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi: OMG, do I tell Sora, I don't want to be the bringer of bad news… But… he deserves

to know… But what if he doesn't believe me… Wait, they might be still there!

Kairi runs to where she saw the incident occur, but to no avail…

Kairi: They're gone… Do I still tell Sora even though I don't have any evidence? Namine will probably deny it; it's her word against mine… Sigh… I don't know what to do…

Kairi goes back to her dorm room and sees Xion there

Kairi: Xion! I need your advice! *starts to cry and frantically panicking*

Xion: Calm down girl, regain your composure and tell me what happened.

Kairi take a deep breath…

Kairi: I saw my sister cheating on Sora with some blond dude that kinda looked like Sora…

Xion: … oh… do you have proof..?

Kairi: … no… and that's why I'm torn on whether to tell Sora or not… He might not

believe me…

Xion: Just go tell him…

Kairi: But what if he thinks I'm just trying to get between them… I don't wanna have Sora think badly of me…

Xion: Well.., may be you should get some evidence first then…

Kairi: Yea… ok…

 **\- Skip to a month later, on the way to class -**

Sora: Hey Kairi, how's it going? You adjusting well here at KHU?

Kairi: Yea… (I can't tell him about Namine, not yet…)

Sora: Well, I got a free period right now, so why don't I walk you to class?

Kairi: Ok, that'd be nice, thank you. J

Sora: So how are your classes? Are you following up well?

Kairi: Yea, the courses are tough, but I can manage…

Sora: Well, looks like we're here, so I'll…

Sora looks ahead and sees his girlfriend locking lips with a blond individual…

Sora: … Roxas..? Namine… how could you, and with my own brother..?


End file.
